


My Brother's Wedding

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Wedding, Backgound ship Hunay, Background ship Romellura, Cute, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Lance makes sure that Keith gets to his brother's wedding in time to stand with him. While he's up there, he looks out at the people that are there to celebrate with them and what that means to him, to all of them.





	My Brother's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For jazz-emo on Tumblr.
> 
> You asked for found family/fluffy. I hope you enjoy it!

“If we don’t get going soon, we’re going to actually be late,” Lance called from their living room as Keith fussed with his appearance one more time in front of the bathroom mirror.

Normally he didn’t care at all what he looked like, but this was his brother’s wedding. He didn’t want anyone to think he didn’t want to put any effort into supporting Shiro. His bowtie was a loss, though. He could  _ not _ figure out how to tie the damn thing. “Just a second.”

Lance stood in the doorway and smiled at him with a touch of indulgence. “Babe, you look fine. Now let me fix your bow and we can head out, okay?”

Taking a deep breath, Keith sighed, and went along willingly when Lance took his hand to lead him out of the bathroom and towards the front door. “How do you know how to tie these things?”

“Way too many formal events growing up and Papi always said it was a good skill to have,” Lance murmured as he expertly got the bowtie situated around Keith’s neck, careful not to get it too tight. “There we go.”

Unable to help himself--Lance looked far too pretty pleased with himself like this--Keith leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. “Thanks.”

Lance grinned wider and gave Keith’s ass a quick pat to push him towards the door. “C’mon, we’ll take my car. You’ll have an aneurism if we take your bike and your hair inevitably becomes a mess on the way there. And Adam will kill me if we stick around much longer here.”

“Why you and not me?” Keith asked as he grabbed his keys on the way out, force of habit rather than an actual need for them. “I’m the one in the wedding party.”

“Because killing you would upset his future husband.”

Keith smiled. “Shiro would totally cry at your funeral.”

Locking up the door behind him, Lance laughed. “Doesn’t make me any less dead, samurai.”

\--

They arrived with plenty of time, despite Lance’s worries about traffic. Which was good, because Keith had to talk Shiro down from leaving before the ceremony started, just like the stupid cliches, because he was certain that Adam was settling and could do so much better. To be fair, it was more Lance that talked him down, but Keith’s backing definitely helped. Besides, if Adam hadn’t changed his mind after all their time apart while fighting a space war, he wasn’t likely to change it now.

Shiro slipped him Adam’s ring just before the ceremony started and then it was a whirlwind of activity.

Before Keith realized it, he was standing at the side of the altar, Shiro and Adam at the center holding hands. Shiro looked like he was about to cry at any moment, but was smiling so wide that Keith put aside his own concerns about it. He’d done his part. He made sure Shiro didn’t bolt like an idiot and handed the ring over at the right time in the ceremony. 

As things were wrapping up, the officiant saying the last few versus that Adam had picked out, Keith took a moment to look out at the audience, feeling comfortable doing so since everyone’s attention was bound to be on his brother and his brother’s nearly-husband. His gaze found his friends, those he worked with the most over the past several years, those that had accepted him--all of him--without any lingering reservations, had helped him see the truth in himself of his own worth. 

Hunk was crying, tears flowing freely down his face as he watched the ceremony, leaning in close to Shay, who had her arms around him, smiling in her peaceful way. Coran wasn’t faring any better than Hunk, though he didn’t have anyone to hold him through it. He clutched a handkerchief tightly in his hands, bringing it up every few seconds to keep from making a complete mess of his formal attire. Romelle and Allura were both misty-eyed, leaning into each other with hands tightly clasped. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if there was another wedding being planned within the next year.

Pidge and Matt were both grinning widely, which threw Keith off for a moment. Until he remembered them discussing how to make the confetti poppers more...well, more something. He just hoped nothing exploded until  _ after _ the ceremony. Lance hadn’t been joking about Adam’s wrath if things, for once, didn’t go as planned. 

They had all agreed early on to just follow whatever Adam said. It was his and Shiro’s big day, after all. And no one wanted to deal with Shiro’s disappointed expression.

When he finally looked over to Lance, he couldn’t say he was surprised to see his boyfriend watching him instead, smiling widely. Lance winked at him and he couldn’t stop the slight heat rising to his cheeks if he tried. 

Their sharpshooter mouthed three words at him and Keith’s heart rate skyrocketed. 

Keith still couldn’t believe that in his hope to get to space, to get away from everyone and everything, to do the leaving behind for once instead of being left behind, he’d managed to actually find his family instead. They were all so very different, from all over the universe and different times, but they  _ worked _ . They fit together like pieces he never thought he’d find. Skills and personalities complementing each other so well that they’d been, well, been able to save the universe. Which, given how horribly they’d gotten along at first, was no small feat.

He was getting sappy and blamed it on the general atmosphere of weddings. 

But as he met Lance’s gaze again, he couldn’t stop himself from mouthing the words back. He felt fireworks in his chest when Lance lit up like the sun, looking as if he’d wanted nothing more than to run up and kiss Keith senseless. 

Keith wouldn’t object if he did, but the next few minutes at least weren’t for them. Later, though, definitely later.

His mind wandered to the box hidden in the back of his desk, the one place he’d hoped Lance would never need to look, and the question he was equal parts terrified and eager to ask.

He may have found his family in space, but he was going to marry Lance on Earth some day.


End file.
